This Crazy Idea
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: "Maybe we could help you, by, you know, by going through it too." Rachel discovers she is pregnant, but her friends won't let her go through it alone. Couples include- Finchel, Quick, Samtana, Bartie, Tike
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I felt like writing a story to get rid of my writer's block I have for my other stories. I don't know if it's really going to go anywhere but I'll see what you think :) **

…

She felt like the world had suddenly stopped. Like everything around her was frozen and she was the only one there. At the moment… she wanted to be the only one there.

That way, she wouldn't have to face everyone… the embarrassment, the name-calling, the looks. She knew what to expect, she knew how Quinn had been treated.

She just couldn't believe it was happening to her…

Staring down at the tiny pink plus sign, her hand shaking like crazy as she tried to bring herself back into reality.

"Rachel, dinner's ready!" she heard one of her father's call.

That did it… "C-coming!" she called back, with a shaky breath.

Wrapping the test up in tissues, she tossed it in the bin. She wanted to cry but she couldn't, she couldn't let her fathers find out. Not yet.

Rachel Berry was not supposed to get pregnant. This was her senior year… she was supposed to go to New York and become a Broadway star.

So much for that… she thought as she held back her tears, put on her best fake smile and headed down stairs.

That night she couldn't get to sleep. She had held back the tears for to long and all of a sudden they just poured out. She lay on her bed, sobbing and leaving behind a tear stained pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

…

During glee club she knew her friend knew something was up. She had avoided speaking to anyone as often as she could; only speaking when she was spoken too.

"Hey Rach, you okay? You seemed really out of it today." Finn said coming up to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

It took everything she had not to burst out in tears and tell him right then and there… but she couldn't… she wasn't ready.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered, "Just, tired I guess… long week."

Finn didn't look convinced but he went along with it anyway. "Do you need a lift home?" he asked politely.

"Um, no it's okay, but thanks for the offer," she said, still holding back the urge to break down.

"Okay… I'll call you," he said, still confused.

She nodded, "see you Monday." And with that he placed a kiss to her lips and left the choir room.

She thought everyone had already gone home but when she turned around to get her bag she saw four pairs of eyes staring at her in wonder.

"Okay Rach… what's up?" Santana spoke up.

"N-nothing, why do you assume something's wrong?" She said, heading for her bag.

"We can tell," Tina added. "You haven't said a word all day and you're acting all secretive… trust us, we know."

"I told you, nothing's wrong, I'm just… tired." She said again, very unconvincingly.

"Sure…" Quinn said, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

"Please tell us Rach," Brittany said, giving her a smile she couldn't refuse.

"We're your friends Rachel, you know you can tell us anything," Quinn added.

Sitting down, she put her head in her hands and burst out into tears, once again letting her emotions run free.

All four girls immediately gathered around her, whispering soothing words and trying to convince her to tell them what was wrong.

"Rachel please, if you don't tell us, we can't help." Santana said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

She took a deep breath, holding back any more of the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Tina almost screamed in shock.

"Shhh," All the girls said at once.

"Rachel, are you serious?" Quinn said, feeling sorry for the brunette, knowing what she was going through.

She only nodded as she continued to cry. "I-I can't so this… I'm not ready to be a mother, but I can't get an abortion and I don't think I'll have the strength to give it up… I-I don't know what to do."

The four friends gave her comforting hugs and they tried to figure out what to do.

"It's Finn's right?" Santana said, just wanting to make sure.

Rachel gave a small giggle and nodded, "defiantly."

"Rachel, we're so sorry… I wish there was something we could do," Tina said sincerely.

There was a silence in the room before Santana spoke up again. "Maybe there is…"

The other girls looked confused. "What do you mean?" Rachel said, wiping her eyes.

"Maybe we could help you, by… you know… by going through it too." Santana said a little unsure.

"Are you crazy!" Rachel yelled.

"Wait… Santana may be onto something here," Quinn added and the other two nodded.

"She's right… this could be fun you know. We would all go through the pregnancy together and our kids would all grow up together." Tina said, sort of excited.

"I always wanted to be a mum!" Brittany exclaimed.

"You guys can't be serious?" Rachel said, looking at her friends like they were crazy.

"Of course we're serious." Santana said, smiling. "Come on Rach, this could all work out for the better…"

"I don't know… I don't want to get you guys involved in something you might regret." Rachel said, bitting her lip.

"We're going to be mothers, what would we have to regret?" Tina said happily.

"Puck and I always wanted to have another baby after we gave up Beth… giving her up was a mistake considering how close we are now. We gave up that opportunity… but now we have another chance. Another chance to be a family." Quinn said, thinking back to the baby she had had not long before.

'Come on Rach, please let us?" Brittany said, with a smile.

"I'm not encouraging it…" Rachel said.

"But…" Santana said continuing.

"I'm not stopping you either."

"Yes! I'm going to be a mum!" Brittany said happily.

"It takes a lot of work you know… this is probably the craziest thing we will ever do considering our age… but I think it will be worth it." Quinn said as the girls went in for a group hug.

"Operation 'get our boyfriends to get us pregnant' is a go!" Santana said with a grin.

…

**Okay… so I don't know if I really like this story. It's a really crazy idea and I don't support the idea of teenage pregnancy in anyway, I just thought it would make an entertaining story. I guess I'll just see what you guys think.**

**Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much to everyone who is reading, I've been getting so many emails about this story so I'm glad you like it. This chapter is mostly Finchel so I hope you enjoy :)**

…

Finn and Rachel were in Rachel's room practicing a duet for glee club.

Rachel had cheered up a lot since her talk with the glee girls and had found out their plan, but Finn could tell she no longer sang with as much passion as she used to and he was starting to worry about her.

"That was much better," Rachel said as enthusiastically as possible when the song ended.

"Yeah…" Finn said, still worried about Rachel.

"You okay?" She asked, even though she knew it had something to do with her.

"Me? Shouldn't I be asking you? Did I do something wrong Rach? Ever since our first time you've been acting really weird." Finn said, fiddling with his hands in his lap.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine... Really."

Just as she said that a wave of nausea hit Rachel and she put her hand over her mouth, running to the bathroom and emptying the condense of her stomach.

Finn was quickly behind her, holding her hair back until she calmed down.

"You okay Rach?" Finn asked, rubbing her back as she finished.

"I'm fine, let's just get back to rehearsing," she said, washing her mouth out and walking back to her room.

"Rachel!" Finn said, following her and grabbing her arm. "You are defiantly not fine. People don't usually throw up and then go straight back to work, like nothing ever happened!"

"Finn I told you I'm fine. Please just stop worrying!" Rachel almost shouted.

"Well I'm sorry for looking out for my girlfriend. I just want to make sure you're okay Rach. Maybe you should just rest."

"Fine... I don't feel like practicing now anyway. I-I'll se you tomorrow," Rachel said as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Okay... Just call me if you need me," he said, before leaving her room and heading home.

Rachel watched from her bedroom window as he drove away. Sitting in her bed, she ignored the tears that were falling down her cheeks as she picked up her phone and called Quinn.

"Hello?" The friendly voice came from the other line.

"Hey Quinn, it's me," Rachel said in a shaky voice.

"Rachel? Are you okay? You sound upset," Quinn asked worriedly.

"I think so. I just need to talk to you girls. Can you call Santana, Britt and Tina and ask them to come over?"

"Yeah sure, we'll be there in twenty minutes okay."

"Thanks... see you soon."

"Bye," and with that she hung up.

**...**

"I don't no how much longer I can keep this from him." Rachel said, close to tears.

She was sitting on her bed with Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Tina.

"We don't mind if you tell him Rach," Tina said politely. "He deserves to know."

"I know. It's just... I was going to wait until you guys knew for sure too and tell them." Rachel said, looking at her hands.

"Rachel, it's only been two weeks since any if us actually started trying. We won't know for a while, you should tell him." Santana said convincingly.

"I think I might be... my stomach's been feeling a little weird lately," Brittany said, pulling her shirt up halfway an observing her flat stomach.

"Really? Wow... that was quick." Quinn said, amazed. "We'll wait a couple more weeks, then take a pregnancy test. As for you Rach, you need to tell Finn. He's only going to be angry if he doesn't hear it from you."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, I'll tell him tomorrow on Saturday. Can you guys maybe sleep over tonight? I don't really want to be alone."

"We kinda figured," Brittany said, standing up. We brought our pajamas and sleeping bags, your dads said it was fine as long as we actually sleep." She said with a giggle.

"You guys are awesome, thank you," Rachel said, giving her four friends a hug.

**...**

The next morning Rachel was awoken to her phone vibrate next to her bed.

She looked over to see the girls still fast asleep on the floor of her bedroom. It was 10:30 in the morning but she wanted to let them sleep.

Staying in bed she reached over and grabbed her phone, reading the recently sent message.

_Hope you're feeling better :) -Finn_

She smiled at the care her boyfriend had for her.

Biting her lip nervously, she quickly typed back a message.

_Much! But I need to talk to you, it's important. Can I come over at about twelve? -Rach_

She got a reply not long after.

_I'm glad. Sure thing, mum and Burt are out and Kurt's with Blaine so no one else is home. I'll see u soon -Finn_

Smiling at the message she typed back a quick reply and put her phone away.

"Guys wake up!" She said, throwing a pillow at Santana.

"Oww! That hurt you know," Santana said throwing the pillow back at Rachel, which quickly led to the other three, joining in and hitting each other with their pillows.

"I need to get dressed, I'm going over to Finn's in a little over an hour," Rachel said, climbing out of bed and looking through her clothes for something nice to wear.

"Are you going to tell him?" Quinn asked, taking her pillow back from Santana, who was the last person she hit.

"Yeah… I am."

…

Before she knew it, Rachel was standing at the front door of Finn's house, trying to build the courage to knock.

With a deep breath she lifted her hand and softly knocked on the door.

"Rach, hey!" Finn said, opening the door and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, I need to talk to you," she said quickly.

"From your text this morning, I kinda figured. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I think so. I just... I don't want you to be mad at me." Rachel said, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Rach? What's wrong?" Finn asked, pulling her into a hug as she started to sob into his chest.

"It's the reason I've been acting so weird lately." She said as they sat down on the lounge.

"Yeah…"

"Finn I…I-I'm pregnant." Rachel said, so softly she was surprised he heard her.

"What! Did you just say your… whoa, okay, um, what do I do. Rach… I-I'm so sorry." Finn said, having a mini panic attack.

"It's okay… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Finn, I-I'm so scared. I can't do this on my own."

"You won't, I promise."

"Really?"

"Really." He said leaning down and placing a passionate kiss to her lips. "I love you, and our baby."

"So do I," She said, now crying happy tears as they kissed.

Rachel felt reassured as Finn gently placed his hand on her flat stomach as if to tell the baby he was there.

…

**So all went well with Finchel! Do you want it to go that well with other couples or do you guys have any requests about how the girl's boyfriends will react? **

**The next chapter will be about the other girls confirming their pregnancies so if you have any ideas or requests about what should happen feel free to PM me.**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I just want to say I'm so surprised at how poplular this story is, I've been getting so many emails for people who have been alerting and favouriting. Also, thank you to those who are reviewing, I hope you all like this chapter.**

…

"Okay, that was so embarrassing, "Santana said, walking into Rachel's house with the four pregnancy tests she had just bought.

"You think that was embarrassing, just wait until you actually are pregnant. I mean, the looks... they hurt." Quinn said, thinking back to the time she was pregnant with Beth.

"Quinn, you didn't have to do this you know... We know you've already been through this, so you know what to expect and..."

"No, I want too. I really do." Quinn said, cutting Rachel off. "It's a bit late now anyway," she added with a laugh.

"So… you ready?" Tina asked, taking a deep breath.

"Defiantly," Quinn replied as Santana tossed her, Tina and Brittany a test, keeping the last one for herself.

After all four girls had finished taking the tests they waited anxiously in Rachel's room for the results that would change their lives forever.

"This is the longest five minutes of my life," Brittany said, pacing the room.

"I know, would it just hurry up already," Tina said, shaking her test up and down nervously.

As if on cue all four tests buzzed letting the teens know their results.

Rachel sat on her bed waiting nervously for her friends to tell her the news.

"Positive!" Tina said, looking at her test with a smile plastered across her face.

"So is mine!" Brittany said, showing her test to Rachel who clapped her hands excitedly. "What about yours San?"

"Well unless a plus no longer means positive, I'm pregnant!" Santana said jumping happily.

All four girls turned their attention to Quinn who was staring at her test with tears falling down her eyes.

"Aw Quinn, it's okay. I thought we all wanted this, it'll be fun, we get to watch our kids grow up together." Santana said, walking over to give Quinn a hug.

She pulled away. "It's not that…. My test… it's negative." Quinn said, tightening her hand around the test as she cried more.

All four exchanged sad glances as they watched their friend cry. They all sat down next to her and Rachel took her hand.

"You know it's funny," Rachel started and Quinn looked up with tears still in her eyes. "I've never heard of a teenager cry over_ not_ being pregnant."

Wiping her eyes, all five friends burst out into fits of laughter.

"Your right… it is pretty funny isn't it," Quinn said in between laughs.

After a few minutes the girls had calmed down and they all gave Quinn a hug and then each other for congratulations.

"Are you still going to try?" Brittany asked Quinn, who seemed better now.

"Of course I am, I want to be a part of this too you know. I'm not letting my best friends do this without me." Quinn said happily. "As a matter a fact," she started pulling out her phone and calling her boyfriend.

"Puck!" she said sweetly, when he picked up.

"Hey babe," he replied and the other girls grinned as Quinn put him on speaker.

"Is anyone home?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, no, why?" he asked, confused.

"I'll be over in ten,"

"Okay, awesome. I don't know what's gotten into you lately Quin… but I like it. See you soon."

It took everything the girls had not to laugh, but they all grinned at Quinn when she hung up the phone.

"I'll see you four tomorrow. Congrats my pregnant friends!" And with that, she walked out the door, the other four calling 'bye' after her.

"Well I'm glad she still wants to have another baby," Tina said, once she had left.

"So am I," Rachel added. "You guys are the most amazing friends a girl could ask for, you all got pregnant in high school… for me, I mean, who does that?"

"We do!" Brittany said with a smile. "This is going to be so much fun… I just hope Artie is as excited as me."

"Speaking of the father's of our baby's, how did things go with you and Finn, Rach, you never told us," Santana said, turning her attention to Rachel.

"Really well actually… he wasn't mad at me or anything, he actually seemed sort of excited," she said smiling.

"As he should be, he's going to be a father, that's a pretty big thing," Tina said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Santana agreed. "I'm kind of excited about telling Sam… but I want to try to avoid my parents for as long as possible."

"Me too," Tina agreed. "Mike's parents are so strict, their going to hate me."

"And Mike…" Brittany said, holding back laughter. "He's the one that got you pregnant.

"True!" she agreed. "I actually don't feel that different though."

"Trust me, as soon as the morning sickness kicks in, you'll feel it." Rachel said, placing her hand on her stomach.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the new baby's growing inside of them and hoping that Quinn would soon join them.

…

"You okay?" Finn asked Rachel as he gently rubbed circles on her hand.

They were sitting in the waiting room of the obstetrician, waiting for Rachel's appointment.

Rachel had only been one other time and that was to confirm her pregnancy. It was the first time Finn was coming to see the baby.

"Yeah… I think so. Just a little nervous." She replied.

"Rachel Berry?" The assistant called, and Rachel stood up, holding on to Finn's hand for dear life.

She lay down on the examining table and waited for her doctor.

"You're shaking," Rachel said to Finn, who could feel his hand shaking in hers.

"Right… sorry," He said, loosening his grip a little. "I'm excited but I'm also nervous. I don't know how to feel."

Rachel gave a small giggle and lent up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Rachel!" Her doctor said, entering the room with a clipboard. "How are you?"

"Not bad," Rachel said shyly. 'This is Finn, the baby's father."

"Nice to meet you Finn," she said, shaking his hand.

"You too," Finn replied awkwardly.

"Okay, lets see here," the doctor said as Rachel pulled up her dress to reveal a very tiny bump.

She noticed Finn smile, before the doctor squirted the gel on her stomach and began looking for their baby on the screen.

"There's your baby," she said happily, pointing to a tiny dot on the screen.

"Wow…" Finn said, smiling at the screen and placing a kiss on Rachel's hand.

"Have you decided what your going to do once the baby's born yet?" the doctor asked kindly.

"We're keeping it," Finn replied quickly, which made Rachel smile.

"Good for you… it's funny, you'd be surprised at the amount of girls I've had in here wanting to confirm pregnancies lately. I think I've had about four in just the past week."

Rachel gave a suspicious smile, knowing who the four were, but Finn just looked surprised and confused.

"I'll just go and grab the photo's I printed," the doctor said, leaving the two alone.

"I can't believe it… that's our baby Rach!" Finn said excitedly.

"I know… I love you Finn," Rachel said, leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Rach," He said, kissing her again.

…

**I hope you liked it! If you have any ideas about how the guys should react, don't be afraid to tell me! Also, I might as well start asking now (I will again later) but, what genders should the baby's be and should they all just have singles? **

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for those that reviewed I love your enthusiasm! I have a feeling as this story mover on it may start to get a little confusing about how far along each of the girls are so I'm sorry if it's get confusing. **

**This is the chapter they will tell their boyfriends, thanks for reading, I hope you like it :)**

…

Samtana:

"Hey babe," Sam said, walking into Santana's room.

"I've been waiting for you for ages, your late," she replied, reluctantly taking the kiss Sam placed on her cheek.

"Sorry San, I just got a little distracted," he said, sitting on her bed.

"Doing what?" Santana said suspiciously.

"Working on something for glee club, why does it matter?" Sam asked, confused about his girlfriends strange behaviour.

"I just wanted to make sure your not cheating on me or something," she replied coolly. Santana had been really paranoid ever since she found out about her pregnancy, thinking that something would happen between her and Sam and he would leave her.

"Wait, so you don't trust me anymore? What's gotten into you lately San you've been acting really weird."

"Off course I trust you,"

"Then why do you care so much, I told you I was sorry I was late,"

"I just don't want you to leave me," Santana said, looking down.

"What? Santana, what makes you think I would leave you? Seriously, are you okay? This is not the Santana I know," Sam asked, standing up and moving closer to her but she pulled away.

"I just don't want us to fight…"

"Why are you suddenly so afraid that we'll break up?"

"Because I don't want my baby to grow up without a father!" Santana quickly put her hand over her mouth when she realised what she had said.

That wasn't how she had planned to tell him…

"What?" Sam said quickly, his eyes growing in panic. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Santana nodded as tears swelled up in her eyes. "I'm pregnant…"

He didn't react; he just stood there in shock.

"Sam? Sam please say something?" Santana begged.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

"Don't be sorry… everything's going to work out, I just know it," Santana said, standing close to him and taking his hand in hers.

"How far along are you?" he asked, pulling her down to sit on the bed, his eyes glancing from her face to her stomach.

"I had my first appointment last week, I'm about six weeks,"

Sam smiled as his eyes locked on her stomach.

Santana noticed and let out a little giggle. "I'm not showing yet, see?" she said, pulling up her shirt to reveal her still flat stomach.

Sam's eyes didn't leave her stomach until Santana let down her shirt and pulled up his chin to place a passionate kiss on his lips.

…

Tike:

"I love you, you know," Tina said as her and Mike walked hand in hand down the path of the park.

"That came out of nowhere… I love you to, you know that," he replied with a smile.

"I know, I just wanted to hear it again," she replied. Her hand started shaking as she realised it was now or never. "I need to tell you something, it's important."

"Go for it!" Mike said enthusiastically.

Tina took a deep breath as she pulled him over to sit on a bench next to her.

"Is everything okay Tina?" Mike said, starting to get a little worried.

"I'm pregnant," she sighed in relief as she finely got it out.

"Tina that's not funny," Mike said with a nervous smile.

"No it's not funny… I'm serious Mike…"

"Wait what?" Mike said, suddenly believing her as he started to panic inside.

"I'm carrying your baby," Tina said nervously.

"Okay… um… wow… my parents are going to kill me," Mike said, standing up as he started to pace the path back and fourth.

"No they're not," Tina said, even though she knew it was not going to be easy to tell their parents.

"I got you pregnant Tina, I'm pretty sure their not going to be cool with that!"

"Shhh, people are going to start staring," Tina said, pulling him back down next to her.

He reluctantly sat back down and sighed heavily in defeat.

"We can do this, we don't have to tell our parents yet… lets just take this one day at a time." Tina said, gripping onto Mike's hand tightly.

"Your right… at the moment I just have to think about you and our son or daughter," he said with a smile.

Tina smiled before Mike pulled her in for a kiss.

…

Bartie:

"You're getting heaps better at runs Britt," Artie said, placing Brittany's pink, plastic keyboard back on her desk.

"With your help I am," she replied happily.

"Well I might me to good of a teacher, I think your getting better than me," Artie said with a laugh.

"Maybe I will be!" Brittany said, sitting down on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your in a good mood today aren't you?" Artie said, wrapping his arms around Brittany's waist.

"Aren't I always?" She said with a smile.

"Are you? Lets see," Artie said with a smirk as he started to playfully tickle Brittany's stomach.

"Artie! Stop it!" She said in between fits of laughter.

"Only if you admit you'll never be as good at runs as me!" he said, as he continued to tickle her.

"Never!" she screamed. "Artie! Stop! You're going to hurt the baby!"

He immediately stopped, "what baby?"

Brittany stopped laughing and looked at Artie nervously.

"Britt?" he asked again

"My baby… our baby," she said softly.

"What do you mean…? Brittany, are you…?"

She nodded as Artie took in a deep breath of air.

"Artie? Are you okay?" Brittany asked when she noticed her boyfriend go pale.

"What?" he said, shaking himself out of a trance?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I think so," he replied.

"This could be fun you know? We're going to be parents!" Brittany said, trying to lighten his mood.

"Your right… we sure are!" Artie said as a smile formed on his face.

"And damn good parents too!" Brittany added.

"You got that right!" Artie said enthusiastically. "I love you Britt."

"I love you too," she said before they kissed.

…

_My house now! –Quinn_

Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Tina all read the texts at their respective houses and left immediately.

"What's so important?" Santana said as the four friends followed Quinn up to her bedroom.

"Just wait a minute," Quinn said, as she closed and locked the door behind the girls.

"I'm pregnant!" Quinn said, jumping up and down excitedly.

All four girls exchanged glances before screaming and hugging Quinn.

"That was fast, hasn't it only been like a week since you last tried?" Tina said, questioningly.

"Yeah, it was from a month ago, I'm as far along as you guys. The pregnancy test I took last week was wrong!"

"Are you serious? How'd you know to take another test?" Rachel asked.

"Well I've been pregnant before, I know what the symptoms were. I threw up as soon as I got home the other night."

"Eww," Brittany added, "That's something I'm not looking forward too.

They all laughed before Rachel asked, "Have you told Noah yet?"

"No, but I will soon… I'm hoping he'll be happy. We get another chance at being parents, I'm so excited," Quinn said clapping her hands.

"You'll be a great mum Quinn. You would have been two years ago." Santana said with a smile.

"We all will!" Quinn said as the girls gave a group hug.

…

**So all the reveals ended with a kiss between the couples! I hoped liked it :)**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So , new chapter, thank you for all the ideas, I really appreciate it. The Finchel scene is based on an idea from **_**gLeekerSeeker**_**, so thank you! Hope you all like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em>Quick:<em>

Puck was lying on Quinn's bed watching his girlfriend stare blankly out the window.

"You alright babe?" he asked her, trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she replied, turning around. "Yeah, I'm fine."

There was a long pause before Quinn turned around and walked towards the bed. "Do you think we would make good parents…? If we kept Beth, I mean," Quinn asked, climbing onto the bed and lying next to him.

He sighed and pulled her close. "Yeah… I really do."

"I'm sorry…"

"What for?" he asked her, confused.

"I was selfish to not consider your feelings when I gave her up. I never really thought you cared that much about her. I figured you'd be in love with her for the first few days and then you'd just get bored and sick of having to take care of her and then you'd leave us. I couldn't do that… I couldn't." She said, barely taking a breath.

"Quinn you and I both know that wouldn't happen," Puck said, sitting up, a little offended by what Quinn had assumed.

"I guess your right…" she sighed.

"You know I'm right… Listen, just because things didn't work out then doesn't mean they won't in the future. I'm in love with you Quinn and I'll never let you go. I know we'll have another chance to have a baby." He said sincerely, taking her hands.

"You really want to have another baby with me one day?" Quinn asked, as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Of course I do," he replied.

"I'm glad… because you're going to… to have one. In nine months actually."

At first he looked confused, then he realised what she meant and his eyes widened in shock and excitement. "Quinn… are you pregnant?"

She nodded, hoping he wouldn't be upset. He sat there for a few seconds, taking in the news. "I'm sorry…"

"What? No, don't be sorry," Puck said, snapping out of his trance. "This is a lot sooner than I expected, but… wow! Quinn, we have another chance!" His excitement quickly left his face.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"You're keeping it right?" Puck said, realising that if she wasn't he'd gotten his hopes up for nothing.

"Of course I am!" Quinn replied, a smile coming back to her face.

"I'm so glad… thank you Quinn, I love you," Puck said, leaning forward to give her a kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered before deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Bartie:<em>

"I still don't understand why I have to come here again Artie, I already know I'm pregnant," Brittany said as she and Artie waited for her check-up.

"I know you hate going to the doctors Britt but this is for the baby's health. Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time." Artie said, holding his girlfriends hand.

"Well if it means my baby will be happy… then okay," Brittany said, a small smile forming.

"Brittany Pierce?" Her name was called, so Brittany walked into the office, Artie following.

Artie watched in excitement as the doctor set everything up and scanned Brittany's stomach.

"There's your baby," the doctor said, pointing to a dot on the screen.

"That's my baby?" Brittany said, looking closer.

"It sure is Britt's," Artie said, in awe of the picture of baby that was growing in his girlfriend's stomach.

"It's so tiny…" she said, as Artie noticed a tear fall down her cheek, having to stop himself from crying too.

"I'll leave you too alone," the doctor said as she left the room.

"I love it already…" Brittany said, squeezing Artie's hand as she continued to stare at the screen.

"So do I… and I love you to," Artie said, kissing Brittany's forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Tike:<em>

"I can't wait till the baby arrives," Tina said, as her and Mike stared at their tiny dot in the screen.

"Me either… your going to be such an amazing mum Tina," Mike said, smiling and wiping a tear from Tina's cheek.

"And your going to be an amazing father."

The couple walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand. Tina had started to notice some of the looks she was getting from other people but did her best to shake it off. She was doing this for Rachel and was actually really excited to be a mum.

"You okay?" Mike asked when Tina hadn't said anything in a while.

"Yeah… It just didn't really seem real till then you know," she said, fiddling with her hands.

"I know what you mean. Seeing just that tiny dot made me realise how real this is. I know we're young, but I think we might actually be able to do this." Mike said enthusiastically.

"I know we can!" Tina replied, just as enthusiastically. "But we're going to have to tell our parents eventually you know."

"I know... but let's just hold into this feeling for as long as we can," Mike said, spinning he around and placing a kiss to her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Samtana:<em>

"That is the first time in over five years that I have thrown up," Santana said, weakly walking out of the bathroom, Sam helping we keep her balance.

"I'm sorry San, I feel so bad for doing this to you. I there anything I can do?" He said, hoping that his girlfriend was okay.

"Stay with me?" She said as she lay down on her bed.

"Course," Sam said, lying next to Santana, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively. "Seeing the baby today... that was amazing!"

"I know, I can't believe something so tiny is growing in here," Santana said, placing her hand over Sam's hand on her stomach. "Can I tell you something?"

"Mhm, course you can," Sam replied, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm scared..." she said, barley audible.

"What?" Sam said, extremely surprised. The whole time he'd know Santana, she'd never been one to get scared easily.

"I really want to be a good mum... I don't want to disappoint our baby," she replied.

Sam let out a small laugh. "You'll be a great mum, and don't worry... I'm scared too, but we'll get through, I promise.

* * *

><p><em>Finchel:<em>

Rachel giggled as Finn stopped singing. She was sitting on his lap on a chair in her room, Finn singing to their tiny baby.

"The baby likes your singing," Rachel said, placing we palm on her stomach. "I can feel it moving a little, it's like butterflies in your stomach, but, nice ones."

"Can I feel?" Finn said, asking for permission to touch her stomach, which was showing signs of a tiny bump. Something that looked more like she had just had a big lunch.

"You can, but you won't be able to feel anything yet," Rachel said, resting her palm over Finn's.

He sighed. "I can't wait until I can."

"Me too. I love you Finn," Rachel said lovingly as she kissed him softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review :)<strong>


End file.
